vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Why are my complaints are removed -. -? the es.tibia.wikia, you can add links, do not know why, I do not know what is SPAM II" :If you want us to be able to help you, you need to give us the error you received. -- sulfur (talk) 13:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Why I'm not able to add a Club Penguin tracker on my Userpage? Please remove the spam protection filter, so that I can put a CP tracker on my Userpage. Thanks. Mattgelo (talk) ( ) 06:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : Please provide the entire spam filter block text otherwise we will not be able to help you -- RansomTime 11:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Why Can't I Post A Link to my instagram? It won't let me post this. I Really Need To Do This : HTML code is unsupported on Wikia. Please see for more info on how to add a link -- RansomTime 12:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Spam spam spam The following page, when used in a reference template, was identified as spam: http://fansites.podomatic.com/entry/2013-05-02T13_44_25-07_00. Message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: podomatic.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. 18:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, the filter is unfortunately still needed, as it still blocks a significant amount of spam bots.TK-999 (talk) 18:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Wouldn't it be possible to un-filter this specific url? The reference is quite needed (a fair debate exists on the wiki about something that is clarified in the audio track)... 18:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I can add it for you; tell me where to add this.TK-999 (talk) 18:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yay, thanks. The link is http://fansites.podomatic.com/entry/2013-05-02T13_44_25-07_00 and I want it on the page http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Sliske. 18:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Is there any particular reference template to wrap it in?TK-999 (talk) 18:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm using it in (cheating on the date parameter, too lazy to add it to the notes one, haha). I'm using later on in the article to use this ref twice. 19:02, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Ref added.TK-999 (talk) 19:05, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Err... it doesn't really work. I still can't save my edit due to the filter and the ref you added doesn't produce any text in the reflist (just the where it is used in the text). =/ 19:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Saved my edit now, minus the ref. Even the one you put in is filtered. (sorry about my sig by the way) 19:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, I forgot to tell, the ref is to be added after the last sentence before the history section, i.e. "...as such an inaccurate source. ref" 07:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, This particular link is likely to be used in multiple places around the wiki so just having vstf adding it in isn't really an option considering it then makes the page uneditable. Is it possible to disable the filter for the wiki and we'll set up a local filter to block everything but the links we know are safe? Cåm 09:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) : Hi Cåm, you seem to have neglected the actual link. Can you provide the filter text? -- RansomTime 11:21, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for the confusion, I was referring to the above report by Fswe1. Same filter text and link as above, I just hit the filter on a different page. Cåm 11:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Oh, ok. We don't have the option of removing filters on an individual wiki basis. If it's the same link, we can put it into a template, and then you can use the template in the article, would that work -- RansomTime 11:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::I was hoping abusefilter might take mediawiki variables like wgServer :| Something I did notice, all the links go to fansites.podomatic(dot)com which appears to be used exclusively by Jagex, the producers of the podcasts we're linking, instead of the more general podomatic(dot)com. I went through all my cookies to make sure there was nothing untoward going on they use div tags to build their site instead of frames (which no modern site uses anyway). Is it possible to whitelist the fansites part? ::::If not, I've set up w:c:rs:Template:Atl podcast ready for the links. I can just poke Ty if we need any more links added. Cåm 12:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::The global block system doesn't use AbuseFilter. I didn't add the initial block, so I can't tell you what URLs the spambots were using. Honestly, at this point the template is the best way. I've added the link above to the template, as I think it's meant to go. If that's wrong, poke me or Ty, and we can correct it. Sorry for the trouble. -- RansomTime 12:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's good :) Thanks for the help. Cåm 13:03, May 4, 2013 (UTC) LordTBT's report The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :You cannot use a tags on Wikia. Please use [ ], for more info on wikitext, check out . 00:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) NOBODY's report Hi. On the Nitrome Wiki, there is this character in one game that talks to the player in Binary when first spoken to. In order for the character to not talk in binary, the player has to cause an explosion in front of a computer they speak through, this causing them to speak English. Anyway, this one person who posted in the forums of the wiki how they translated the binary message and got gibberish. So, I went and copied this binary message down and put it into a binary translator, in order verify if the person stating this was stating the truth. They were, and I also got gibberish. Anyway, on the page of the character, I noted this. Well, when I clicked to save the page, I was greeted with this: ---- The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. ---- This is what I posted: ---- * On level one, the computer person speaks in binary, what he speaks being: 010011010001011101010010101010100010001010100 1010101001101000101110111001011101010001000101 01001010000001101000101110101011101010110101010 100010001010000 . Although this is meant to be a message, decoding it results in nonsense characters. **If this is decoded, it results in this: M�Rª"¥SEÜºˆ©@Ñuuj¢(� ***Depending on the translator, it may also result in this: MR™"•SE‹∫à©@—uj¢( ---- I added tags in the binary section, because the binary went off the page. --— NOBODY (talk) 21:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :http://i.imgur.com/r1VEkT4.png The � characters in the text you are trying to add is what is triggering the filter for � characters, I would presume. --Callofduty4 (talk) 07:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Podomatic.com I am editing the Referencing template (Template:Iref) on the Morning Glories wiki], and the site podomatic.com was blocked. We are referencing specific podcasts, and would like to link to it directly. May I request a whitelist on mgastudyhall.podomatic.com? Thank you. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Zergrinch (talk • ) 11:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ishikawa JET Resource Religion http://ishikawajet.wikia.com/wiki/Religion I tried adding to this page, and the Spam Filter kicked in. It had problems mostly with information added previously. I'm wondering if the Japanese is causing it to go off. I'm not responsible for this page, so I don't want to (nor do I have the time) to go through and edit it. I'm sure you don't either, but if you happen to know if there is an easy way to go about this please let me know —Preceding unsigned comment added by ‎Ajrandall10 (talk • ) : Fixed, feel free to edit. In future reports, please use the preview button before saving the page, thanks -- RansomTime 09:30, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Morning Glories Wiki the error message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Follow us on Twitter Calfaile (talk) 15:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : I've added the code for you -- RansomTime 12:43, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh wiki problem I was just trying to make a simple change to an existing page, and I got this error message and it cleared the entire page of all information: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � (Block #14152) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Jurrac_Protops —Preceding unsigned comment added by Starjake479 (talk • ) : The � character represents a character that the software doesn't support - spambots that are spamming often use one or more of these characters, so we block them. This can sometimes cause false positives if you're copy/pasting information from other websites or documents, as they may use characters that are unsupported on Wikia. If you remove these characters before saving the page, the filter will not occur. -- RansomTime 12:43, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :: So how do I tell which character is the offending one? Even if I don't make any changes at all, the spam filter still goes off when I try to publish it, so the character is already somewhere on the page. Starjake479 (talk • ) I can't edit some pages Spam Filter kicks in even without any editing done Page in question: Steins;Gate Wiki Main Page Spam Filter Message: "The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: (Block #14152) If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem." [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣'']] 14:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I want to publish a page an I can't do it.